Fluid pressure relief valves already exist and are known in the prior art in many different configurations. These valves are normally provided for the purpose of permitting a limit, and thereby a relief, in the fluid pressure existing in the fluid line or other fluid container. As such, the valve normally is self-operating in responding to a certain fluid pressure to thereby open up and allow the fluid to pass through the valve and thereby release the original pressure in the fluid. Further, the prior art usually has these valves arranged so that the valve is operative in only a single direction, namely the exit direction of the flow of fluid from the fluid line or container or whatever element is enclosing the fluid under pressure. Even still further, the prior art is aware of fluid pressure relief valves which are self-actuating for relieving the pressure and which are also self-actuating for resetting the closure or valve element to re-establish the original pressurized condition. As such, the prior art valves are reusable and are continuously operative and available for controlling the limit of fluid pressure in a fluid line or other container.
The present invention provides a two-way fluid pressure relief valve which accomplishes the aforementioned objectives and does so in the two-way flow of the fluid through the valve itself so that fluid pressure can be relieved in either direction of flow in a hydraulic line, for instance, or the valve can be utilized for relieving fluid pressure between two otherwise separated fluid lines or containers such that either line or container can be relieved of fluid pressure by the use of a single and two-way fluid pressure relief valve.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a two-way fluid pressure relief valve which accomplishes the aforementioned objectives, of both the prior art and of this invention, and which does so by means of a valve structure which is readily and easily provided and is inexpensive and sturdy and reliable in its construction and function and wherein the valve is self-actuating and resets itself for continuous and repeated use and response to the relief of the desired fluid pressure.
Still further, the present invention provides a two-way fluid pressure relief valve which can be readily and easily arranged so that two different pressures can be relieved by the valve, one in each direction of fluid flow through the valve, and this is primarily accomplished by the utilization of different spring forces acting on two closure members which establish the relief in each of the two ways of fluid flow through the valve. Still further, the present invention accomplishes the aforementioned objectives and provides the relief valve which can be used in crossover relief valves and combination relief and anti-cavitation check valves. Likewise, in the valve of this invention wherein two springs are used for controlling the relief of the fluid pressure, where one spring is of a light force compared to the other spring, the valve can be utilized as a combination relief valve in one direction and a check valve in the other direction, relative to fluid flow through the valve. Accordingly, the two-way valve of this invention can be used as either a two-way relief valve for relieving equal pressures in each direction, or it can be used as a two-way relief valve for relieving unequal fluid pressures in the two directions, or it can be used as a combination relief valve for flow in one direction and a check valve for flow in the other direction.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.